


Update My Senses

by Dicax_Asina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And you help him test it out, Connor gets an update, F/M, Neck Kissing, if you catch my drift ;), love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicax_Asina/pseuds/Dicax_Asina
Summary: When CyberLife releases a new patch to contribute to the further integration of Androids into society, enabling them to react to sensory stimuli, Connor finds himself at loss.He has never felt pain, pleasure, nor anything in-between, not physically.The only logical idea seems to be to seek the guidance of his and Hank's trusted colleague: (y/n).





	Update My Senses

Software update: Available

Connor stared emptily at his own hands, so utterly focused on his own whirring thoughts and overworking processors, that he hadn't even bothered to recalibrate. 

The new update preoccupied all of his thoughts—because it wasn't just another patch. It was an added feature. A feature that...well, he couldn't exactly describe the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, nor the unjustified rush pumping through his body at that moment, but Connor assumed it was nervousness. Maybe even fear? No, he didn't feel anything when facing multiple, fully armed men, so why should this be bothersome?

"Connor? You okay there?" A tug on his wrist brought him back to reality. He caught sight of his close friend, (y/n). Her face was formed into a concerned, confused expression as she stepped back inside the police department and out of the rain, to take a closer look at him.

"Yes."

"You, um...you just stopped mid-track all of a sudden. I know it's not a Cyberlife report, so what is it?"

"I— Nothing." Connor went through his memory disk to remind himself what exactly he had been doing before that message had popped up in his field of vision, occupying about 25% of it. He was swiftly bombarded with a wave of useless information, and dug through it just as quickly.

Date: Jan. 3rd, 2039, Wednesday  
Location: Detroit Police Department, Detroit, Michigan  
Time: 11:23 pm.  
Weather: Rainy.  7 °C  
Forecast: 6 / 9 °C  
Visibility:  16 km  
Pressure:  1018 mbar  
Humidity:  96%  
Dew Point:  3 °C

Wednesday, Connor remembered. He spent his Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday nights at (y/n)'s. The rest of the week at Hank's. That was the plan until he'd have enough money to buy a place of his own.

"Connor?"

"Let's resume our way. I'm sorry to have interrupted."

She let her eyes roam over his expression again, as if to assure herself that he was telling the truth. (Y/n) seemed to have noticed that Connor wasn't, but decided to leave it be. For the time being.

"Okay. Let's try making it to my car without getting soaked." (Y/n)'s ironic chuckle melted into the rhythm of big, heavy raindrops splattering against the asphalt. She linked her arm around Connor's with an assuring smile. It was a gesture the android couldn't exactly see the reason of, but noticed she enjoyed performing often, especially with him. He didn't comment about it.

She then took off, sprinting towards her car as fast as the wet asphalt allowed, dragging Connor behind her. Although it wasn't like their speed would stop the rain from soaking them entirely—from hair to shoes.

The both of them quickly assumed their usual positions inside the car; with (y/n) holding the steering wheel and Connor patiently sitting in the passenger seat.

The young woman started the vehicle with a quick movement of her hands, then drove out of the parking lot.

Connor was already absent again, conducting research.

He searched through multiple social media sites, visited cyberlife.com, but was left with little to no information. No reviews regarding the new update, no one had said much—figures, it had been made available to all androids not more than 7 minutes ago.

"Something bothering you?" (Y/n) asked, lowering the volume of her car radio, which Connor didn't even notice she had turned on up until then.

"No."

"Come on, I know something is wrong." (Y/n) insisted. "You're far too quiet."

"It's a minor problem." Connor said. And that was the truth. He was stressing out over a minor, stupid problem—a software update.

"I'm here for you, regardless of how minor the problem is. And Hank is too. Just that he's not...physically here right now." Connor noticed (y/n) shake her head, probably in disdain at her own choice of words. He liked the way (y/n) talked. It was human, full of emotions, and not as rough as Hank.

"Thank you." Connor tilted his head to the side, a small, brief smile appearing on his symmetrical face.

He leaned back in his seat, running another diagnostic. 

No malfunctions detected.

"Umm...This is the part where you tell me what troubles you." (Y/n) joked, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as the car came to a halt.

Connor recognized his surroundings—(y/n)'s home.

The young woman sighed upon noticing that the android refused to say anything else. "Let's just go inside, then."

Connor silently accompanied her to the front door, waited for her to unlock it, and followed (y/n) inside the humble house.

He could have sworn something was malfunctioning again, since he began feeling heat build against his skull and his stomach flip. Guilt?

"I received a message informing me of a software update." He explained to the young woman just after she had taken her soaked coat off.

"Is that bad?"

"I..."

She offered to take Connor's coat, but he just shucked it off himself and hung it up to dry it next to (y/n)'s.

"Come sit down." She gestured to the couch in her living room.

Connor gladly accepted, seating himself on the soft surface, which bent under his weight. (Y/n) joined, settling down beside him.

"After Markus' revolution, Cyberlife's main goal has been to update androids to help them integrate into society. This particular update implies big changes. It enables sensory perception."

(Y/n) was silent, eyes fixated on the fuzzy carpet below her feet. Connor concluded that she must be processing his words, and reminded himself to stop using complicated terms in his daily speech (like Hank had advised him more times than he'd like to admit).

"So, essentially, they're allowing androids to feel physically."

"Yes. Most of us are insensitive to temperature, pain, touch and everything else that could be implied. The exceptions are child models, which are provided with temperature sensitivity."

"So... you're afraid of being able to feel?" The young woman leaned towards Connor in the slightest, eyes connected to his doe, clueless gaze.

"Do you find the ability to feel a nuisance, (y/n)?"

She sat back in the couch, crossing her arms. (Y/n) bit her lower lip in thought, furrowing her brows. Connor couldn't help but notice how...eye-pleasing she looked at that moment. Wet strands of hair clinging to her cheeks, damp clothes hugging her frame, and that alluring expression she always wore when she was thinking. Positively eye-pleasing. "I'm probably not qualified to answer to that."

Connor tilted his head, processing (y/n)'s words.

"Because...I've been living with it all my life, y'know? I can't imagine anything without it." She paused and brushed the back of her fingers over the android's knuckles. He recognized it as a gesture humans used to comfort their loved ones—and couldn't help but let a small smile slip. "But if I were you, I'd...I'd install the update. Because yes, there is going to be pain, but what you get besides that is just...so much more than I could explain. And so much better."

Connor looked away in thought, and run another diagnostic in hopes of finding out why his thirium pump had deviated from its normal rhythm.

"It's up to you, Connor." (Y/n) added. "I'm not going to take that from you. It's supposed to be your choice. Just think about it."

But somehow, that's exactly what Connor would have wanted. For (y/n) to decide for him. It was hard—making choices for himself was the most difficult part of being a deviant. 

The weight on the bed shifted as (y/n) rose to her feet, tiptoeing towards the kitchen. She turned around once more to offer Connor a reassuring smile. "I'll be in the kitchen, making some tea. Tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

The young woman disappeared, nothing but the distant clanging of pots to remind Connor of her presence. The android sighed and closed his eyes, opening up the small window in his field of vision. 

Software update: Available

>Install (estimated time: 3 to 5 minutes)  
>Cancel

More information available here.

He didn't want to admit, but he was afraid. The fact that he could not physically feel any damage he took, especially during a fight, was extremely useful. Robbing himself of that would give him a clear disadvantage compared to his older self.

(Y/n)'s words echoed in his head. 

Perhaps depriving himself of the ability to feel made him...unhappy? Then again, Connor had no idea about anything he had been going through emotionally ever since he had become a deviant. He was just feeling things, but was completely at loss when it came to identifying them.

Connor opened the window which had been promised to offer him more information and processed it, quickly getting to the bottom of the page.

Update can be undone within 48 hours after installation if desired.

What was there to lose?

A sudden rush of warmth went through him, welling in his chest and causing him to shift around on the couch. Excitement?

Connor quickly (maybe even confidently?) chose the "install" option. His entire body went into a state extremely similar to that of a sleeping human's (slowed down beating of his Thirium pump, closed eyes, slower breaths, loss of consciousness) the only exception being that Connor was still sitting upright.

(Y/n) entered the room again, teacup held in her hand, catching sight of the android. His eyes were closed; chest raising and falling slowly and rhythmically. 

These moments were rare—(y/n) had encountered them only twice so far. After the recognition of androids as a species, Cyberlife had agreed to offer patches and upgrades for every deviant, with the purpose of helping integrate them into society even further. It had been decided that the safest method to transfer these upgrades onto each individual was to put them into a tranquil, sleep-like state when such events took place, in an attempt to prevent possible unwanted incidents from taking place.

(Y/n) settled on the carpet, facing Connor. She let her eyes roam over his freckled face, lightly furrowed eyebrows, and dark, trembling lashes.

He was already waking up.

Date: Jan. 3rd, 2039, Wednesday  
Location: Main Street, No. 28, Detroit, Michigan.  
Time: 11:50 pm.  
Weather: Rainy.  7°C

Connor's dewy, dark brown eyes squinted, focusing on the young woman's face.

(Y/n) (l/n)  
partners

"How are you feeling?"

As soon as he regained consciousness, everything crashed down on him like a wave. His slightly wet shirt clinging to him disgusted him, the soft hug of pillows against his back made him want to get off the couch as soon as possible, the tip of his shoes pressing his toes together uncomfortably, hell, even the steam rising from (y/n)'s cup of tea seemed to burn his cheeks. A sensory overload in all its glory.

"Hey, Connor. Look at me."

Only then he realized his artificial lungs were almost aching from how quickly he was breathing.

"I..." 

(Y/n) reached for the hand clenched in his lap and brushed her thumb over the back of it comfortingly. She was warm. Not burningly hot like the steam from the tea, but not as cold as his clothes either. Just...Just right. Connor made a quick analysis: 37°C.

From the haze of colours, his gaze stopped on her face, eyes wide, pupils dilated. His inner fan was whirring, cooling his processor, wires running wild with the information sent left and right through them. Much more information than Connor could handle—and that meant a whole lot. This was chaos. Utter, disheveled chaos.

"Deep breaths. Slow down." (Y/n) instructed.

"I'm okay." Connor said, probably both to himself and (y/n). "I'm okay. I just...wasn't expecting this."

"Can I do anything for you?" (Y/n) pat his tense shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Connor jerked away from her touch, seemingly electrified. It sent both warm and icy cold wave throughout his entire body. Like a soft electric current.

"A...dry shirt."

"A dry shirt, got it. I think I have some old baggy t-shirts around, be right back." (Y/n) rose to her feet. Connor's hand instinctively reached out to grab her wrist, luckily, he could stop himself in the last second. Why was he doing that? The fear of being alone? Or was (y/n)'s presence just...comforting to him?

The young woman stopped at the doorway in her living room, tossing one last glance over her shoulder, directly at Connor. She didn't say anything, only offered a gentle smile, then left the room.

Connor leaned forward on the couch, resting his elbows on the top of his thighs. The olecranon pressed into the skin of his leg, further reminding him of his newly discovered ability. The android decided to distract his mind by studying the pattern on (y/n)'s carpet. Asymmetrical zigzags and lines, which somehow still managed to look eye-pleasing. Or at least that's what his quick analysis told him.

Connor didn't exactly have a taste when it came to interior decorating or fashion.

"Here, hope this fits."  (Y/n) returned with a large, grey old shirt. "It's horrible, but it's the only one."

She unfolded it, gesturing towards the cartoonish design. A white dog with black ears, simplistically drawn, laying on top of a doghouse. Connor ran a picture search, and managed to identify it.

"Snoopy the dog?"

"Yeah."

Connor decided not to ask further. "Thank you." 

He took the shirt out of her hands and walked to the bathroom. Even the way the soles of his shoes pressed against his feet when he walked was bothersome. How did humans deal with all of that? 

Thankfully, he was slowly getting used to the feeling of air passing through his throat. That was a first.

Connor closed the bathroom door behind himself, not bothering to lock it. Not in (y/n)'s house, where he was at ease. 

He slipped off the white button-down shirt he always wore under his black android uniform and placed a reluctant hand on his own chest. He jolted at the temperature difference. Was there supposed to be temperature difference between his hand and his torso? 

Connor concluded it must have been because of the rain, and the fact that heat distribution was favored in his torso rather than limbs, considering that arms and legs were easily replaceable.

Connor hung the button down shirt up to dry and slipped on the Snoopy shirt. The material was very soft and pleasing to touch. 95% Cotton.

A knock rang at the door.

"You done in there, Connor?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I kind of want to dry off my hair from the rain."

He reached to open the door, finding a reluctant (y/n) peeking inside. Her eyes examined the shirt, and he noticed she was stifling a smile.

"Looks good on you. Kind of childish." The young woman commented as she stepped inside the bathroom fully.

Connor couldn't help but smile softly as well, watching how (y/n) rummaged through the dressers in search of her hairdryer.

She plugged it in what Connor identified to be a plug capable of providing up to 3000 Watts. (Y/n) began drying off, holding up the small machine with one hand, and combing through her hair with the other.

Connor was just about to leave when (y/n) shouted over the whirring of her hairdryer: "Do you want me to dry you off too?"

Connor weighed out his options. He couldn't think of any reasons against it. "Sure."

(Y/n) tiptoed towards him, reaching up to his hair. "Bend down a little."

Connor complied, slouching his shoulders forward and letting his head hang low. Chuckling, (y/n) ran a hand through his almost perfect hairdo, then let the hairdryer blow out hot air on his scalp.

A soft tremor went through the android's body. Something about (y/n)'s gesture was...so intimate and addicting. It made his knees weak and caused something in his chest to flutter. Connor swallowed down a mouthful of artificial saliva he didn't even realize had gathered in his mouth.

"Y'know, I always thought about what it'd be like to play with that perfect hair of yours." (Y/n) chuckled as she angled the hairdryer to hit another patch of synthetic wet locks.

"Can you...do it again?" Connor asked, voice almost degraded to nothing but a whisper.

He wasn't even sure (y/n) had heard it until she did as he had asked. She combed her fingers through his curls, disheveling the way it once had been styled into. Her touch, the temperature, his newly discovered ability to feel—it all left a warm, soft prickling under Connor's skin, especially the places (y/n)'s fingers had touched.

"Huh, who knew you had wavy hair." (Y/n) chuckled to herself as the android's hair began drying and rebelled into a chaotic mess of curls.

Connor straightened himself, convinced that he wouldn't be able to withstand much more of the addictive, newly-discovered sentiment. 

(Y/n) reached up to style a strand of hair to fall down his forehead as a finishing touch, exactly the way Connor usually did it. Only that now, the rest of his locks were just as disorderly. 

She grinned to herself. "There. Even better than the old version, if I may say so myself."

Connor risked a quick glance in the mirror—and failed to tell what (y/n) seemed to like so much about the incalculable mess that his hair was at that moment, but still felt warmth rising in his chest at the thought.

"I'll be done here in a few minutes. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

The android turned around, reaching for the doorknob.

"Or...you could help me out a bit. If you want to." (Y/n) added, voice almost entirely stifled by the whirring of her hairdryer.

Connor stopped. He...did want to make himself useful. And, although he would never have admitted, a big percentage of why he had decided to agree was because of (y/n) herself. "Sure. How?"

"Come here." (Y/n) gestured to the spot right behind her. "And hold this."

The android grabbed a hold of the blowdryer she handed him, and positioned himself to face her back.

"My arms tire out when I dry my hair, and since you said you don't ever get tired, I thought..." She explained half-heartedly, staring at the floor. The young woman then glanced up at the mirror, the eyes of her reflection connecting with Connor's. "That okay with you?"

The android gave a quick, sincere nod and got to work. He divided her hair in two equal parts and began with the one on his left. While doing so, he couldn't help but notice how soft the young woman's hair was.

Connor started at the roots, working up his way to the tips, not failing to notice some split ends. The fascinating imperfections of humans.

He brushed his hand over the nape of her neck, stopping to twirl one of the shorter strands  between his index and middle finger. Connor's eyes drifted to (y/n)'s bare neck. The color of her skin, the warmth, the softness...

His lips almost itched to press to her clavicle, although Connor failed to understand why. Something was just telling him that...slowly lowering his face into the crook of (y/n)'s neck was the right thing to do. 

His lips came in contact with the soft, slightly wet skin. Connor's processor seemed to have stopped working entirely, everything fading in the background—except for her. He glazed his tongue over the skin.

"Connor." (Y/n) breathed out, cuddling into his chest instinctively. She needn't even touch him to make another jolt go through him, and cause heat to gather in the pit of his stomach. Pride and satisfaction—because he was the reason (y/n) was practically melting in his arms.

She was warm. Connor nestled up against her back, his cold hands coming to a halt on her hips.

He noticed the immediate response of (y/n)'s body—goosebumps flooded her skin, a soft tremor crawling down her spine.

What was he doing? 

A kiss on the neck is often a symbol of lust or desire, it signifies the craving for intimacy. Neck kisses can also be used as a form of greeting or just showing appreciation or respect towards family members in certain cultures.

Overwhelmed with confusion, Connor brusquely stopped. Was he really capable of such emotions? Such strong feelings, like desire, lust, or even love? Did (y/n) even feel the same? Had he gone too far?

"Hey, are you alright?" (Y/n) tilted her head to whisper into his ear. She removed the hairdryer from Connor's loose grip and turned it off, setting it on the side of the sink.

He needed to change the course of things if he wanted to keep his relationship with (y/n) on decent terms. And he'd have to do it fast.

"You shouldn't do that." Was Connor's immediate response—a hopeless attempt to avoid talking about what he had done literal seconds ago. Irrational, foolish, idiotic—three words to perfectly describe the way he saw his current behavior. (Y/n) raised a brow and huffed in confusion. "Th- The...hairdryer, I mean. If it falls inside the sink and comes in contact with water, you may risk electrocuting yourself when removing it.

"You can't be serious." Connor couldn't identify traces of disdain or aggression in (y/n)'s words. But perhaps a tinge of amusement...?

"I am."

"Good. Because I need you to tell me if you were serious about that earlier too."

Connor felt something rise in his chest: heat, followed by the acceleration of his Thirium pump. A wave of heat started in his clavicle and traveled up his neck, flooding his cheeks.

"I..."

Could Connor really just straight up tell her? Tell her that everything he had analyzed about his irrational deeds and thoughts just led to the conclusion that he was madly in love with her? 

"Just tell me why you did it. Why you kissed my neck."

Was (y/n) upset? Curious?

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"It felt?" The young woman asked, reaching up to cup Connor's cheek. 

Software instability detected.

It had been quite a while since Connor had seen one of those messages.

"It sounds stupid. A machine...feeling things. I know."

(Y/n) turned around, now facing him. Gently, she placed a hand over his clothed chest. "It's not stupid. And I don't know if this helps your situation, but..." She tiptoed, bringing her lips against the synthetic skin of Connor's clavicle. Her eyes fluttered closed before she placed a soft kiss on Connor's collarbone. Slowly, she worked her way up to his jawline, embracing his stiff, tense body. The warm air she exhaled tickled Connor's skin, the thin trail of saliva her kisses left behind seemed icy cold in the room's comfortable temperature. "I like you."

Reluctantly, Connor wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist and held her against him, savoring her warmth, her softness, her presence...everything. His body relaxed against hers.

"That makes my situation a lot easier." The android answered, breath hitching as soon as (y/n)'s kisses reached the corner of his lips. "I feel the same."

(Y/n) ⇧  
lover


End file.
